


Try

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Kota Ibushi expresses his interest to a hesitant recipientPrompt request filled for “I think it’s time for you to fuck off” and “I like it when you say my name.”





	Try

Kota was persistent I would give him that. For a few weeks now he had been making his interest known, and while I found him attractive mixing business with pleasure was not on my itinerary. It was getting hard to resist his charm though, which meant I had to shore up my defenses. I needed him to back off before I fell for his charms. 

“Kota, we need to talk.” I said approaching him where he leaned against the wall his soft eyes lighting up at my interaction with him. 

“I like it when you say my name.” Kota said. “It sounds like heaven rolling off your lips.” 

“Dial it back Romeo.” I said rolling my eyes and hoping the flush of pleasure I felt at his flattery wasn’t showing on my face. “You need to back off. I’m not interested and your constant presence is distracting.” 

Instead of the desired effect I was seeking the words seemed to encourage Kota, his grin widening while he stepped towards me. 

“Distracting? You find me distracting?” He asked. “Finding me distracting means you notice me. Noticing me makes me think you’re more interested than you let on.” 

“I think it’s time for you to fuck off,” I snapped though I immediately regretted the harsh words as hurt flashed in Kota’s expressive eyes. 

“Fuck,” I muttered as he shuffled away, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. I hurried after him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn back to look at me. 

“I’m sorry Kota. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.” 

I pulled him over to a bench along the wall and we sat down. Hesitantly I reached for his hand and clasped it in mine. 

“You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry. I was… I was just trying to make you move on.” 

“I don’t want to move on. I like you. I want you to be my girl.” Kota said earnestly softly stroking his thumb over my skin. 

“Work complicates things Kota.” I said. “I like you. I do. But I’m not sure I want to be involved with someone I work with. What if things don’t work out?” 

“You never know unless you try.” He said. “Give me a chance please. You won’t regret it.”


End file.
